


The Guardian and The Hunter

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, Blood, Eventual Romance, Fantasy Action, Fantasy Violence, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: You’ve always been good at your job. Taking down the supernatural is a simple task to you. However when the small mountain village of Musutafu, Japan is threatened you find yourself in unfamiliar territory. However a friendly satyr by the name of Toshinori Yagi is there to help you. But a dark force is rising. And it’s sights are set on you.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you to, MonsterMight, who allowed me to use their art and ideas for this fic! Per their request i’m making this gender neutral. I shall do my best to keep it that way. I hope ya’ll enjoy!)
> 
> https://monstermight.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You learn that you might be getting transfered from your headquarters in Tokyo. Though your brother is skeptical you’re quite relieved. You never liked vampires anyway.’

You trudged along side your brother Philip. Your hair matted against your face. Dried blood caked over your entire body. Your clothes still wet from the red liquid. Philip was no worse for wear.  
His smile was broader than any you had ever seen. The moron was always joyful after a good hunt. The run down office building came into sight and you felt a wave of relief. You could finally wash off, get into some clean clothes, and relax. You scanned your badges at the door.  
Watching the tinted glass swing open. The second you entered you were receiving disgusted looks. The secretary at the front desk making an offhand comment about your bloody appearance.  
“Try not to ruin the carpet,” she mumbled as the elevator doors slid shut. You were tempted to wipe your hand on the buttons. Just to irritate her further. However you weren’t that petty...most of the time. A loud creak sounded and the elevator began it’s descent.  
Philip was happily humming along to the overhead music. A rendition of Greensleeves. The elevator shook before coming to a rattling halt. The doors screeched open as a group of brownies rushed in. You were wary not to step on any.  
You had learned long ago just how evil angry brownies could get. You were currently in the support department. A large spacious room with cavern like walls. Bright lanterns attached to the wall every six paces. The IT people were huddled in the small cubicles set up for offices.  
Bright glowing messengers flitting past. The little balls of light pausing every so often before changing direction. You had to stop at the decontamination station. To make certain you hadn’t picked anything up while on patrol. You inwardly groaned as you spotted the long waiting line that had already formed.  
It might not take to long though. Most of the beings looked cleaner than you. Perhaps you could get out of here in time to grab some food from that pizza place down the street from your apartment. A low growl caught your attention. A werewolf sat on one of the examination tables.  
Scratching furiously at it’s shoulders and arms. Dark purple veins protruding from under it’s fur. You internally cringed at the sight. Needle veins, an all to familiar virus. It wouldn’t kill but it definitely hurt.  
It was quite common in the cities. Most witches or charm dealers set up traps. An unsuspecting Sentry would walk into it and WHAM. Face full of purple powder and a killer rash for the next week. Slowly the line inched forward.  
Philip was still in an upbeat mood but your’s was quickly declining. You just wanted to get clean and go home! Couldn’t the line move any faster?! The half fae in front of you was pulled aside. Talked to in a hushed voice as you stepped into the scanner.  
She burst into tears and that’s when you saw what was wrong. A tattoo of black thorns were laced around her throat. A silence hex, that would take a lot more magic to fix. The scanner beeped tearing you from your thoughts. Turning back to the scanner you lifted your arms. Philip stood behind you, a smirk adorning his lips. You knew he was feeling smug about being the cleaner of the two of you.  
“I swear, if i get Hepatitis because of this i’ll kill you,” you growled. He placed his hand against his chest feigning a look of hurt.  
“What? Why would you blame me?” He replied innocently. You shot him a warning glare as the light flashed green. You stepped through and he took your place inside the booth.  
“Because you were the one using me for bait! Letting all the vampires hoard around me so you could get an easier shot. Now look at me! I’m a little kids first grade art project,” you huffed. He rolled his eyes striding past you.  
“Relax, the blood they were drinking wasn’t even human. It was a substitute liquid.”  
“How does that make it better?!” You demanded. He shrugged as you both made your way towards the locker rooms.  
“Because you’re human and you aren’t magic. So it won’t hurt you.”  
“Magic doesn’t work that way,” you muttered. Sometimes you wondered how he was a more experienced hunter than you. His explanations made no sense, his spells tended to backfire, and he was always angering the pixies. He pushed the door open allowing you past him. You scrolled your lockers combination in. Watching the silver bolts slide out of place. Opening the door you pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and a towel.  
“We might be getting re-stationed,” Philip hummed closing his locker. You pried the buttons off of your shirt. Face twisting into a look of disgust as the wet fabric pulled free.  
“I will gladly go anywhere that doesn’t involve vampires.”  
“Wuss,” Philip teases. You hurled your bloody button up at him. It struck him square in the face with a slap. He gagged quickly hurling it onto the floor.  
“See? Proof enough we both could do with a re-station without vampires,” you snickered. Philip snorted grabbing his towel as he headed towards the showers.  
“What if we get stationed somewhere with minotaurs? Or dragons? Would you be happy then?” He retorted. You mulled over the thought giving a shrug.  
“Eh, fair point.”  
“Precisely. Now go shower, you look like a Jason Pollock painting.”  
“And you don’t?!” You snapped. His only response was a laugh as he rounded the corner of the locker room. Heading off towards the showers. You slung your towel over your shoulder scowling to yourself. Stretching your arms forward you soon followed suite.  
Where would you even be stationed at? There were hundreds of Silver Sentry headquarters around the world. Most of which were in large cities where monsters had learned to thrive. Starting the shower you let out a soft huff. You quickly stripped the rest of your clothes off.  
Hot water drizzled over your body. Helping to get rid of the dried red patches on your skin. You leaned forward pressing your forehead against the cool tiles of the shower stall. Wherever you went you just hoped they had a good facility. Most mythicals didn’t take lightly to non-magics. 


	2. Welcome to Musutafu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You wound up moving to a new place after all. Musutafu, Japan.’

You sat in the passenger seat of your brothers jeep. Boxes stacked in the backseats. You sat with your head pressed against the window. Watching trees and tall grass fields whiz by. You had both been re-stationed in the small mountain valley of Musutafu.  
Your duties were to become the protectors of the small town. A sudden influx of mimics had caused slight panic at Silver Sentry headquarters. You had thought the area had been cleared out long ago. Until one of the IT support saw a report filed about someone hitting a large centipede with their car. Which resulted in your sudden transfer from Tokyo.  
You didn’t mind the change of scenery. It was nice to get away from the busy city life. Well, that and chasing down phantoms and vampires. It was nice to finally be hunting something that would test your skills.  
“Pothole!” Philip called tearing you from your thoughts. The jeep jolted and you wound up smacking your head. You rubbed your sore skull casting him a sideways glance. He was grinning smugly to himself as the town came into view.  
“What do you think? Going to have difficulty defending this place?” He joked. You rolled your eyes as you passed down the main street. Continuing until you found yourself on a back road once again. A small cabin not to far off on the very end of the road.  
“We haven’t seen any of the mimics yet,” you countered as he pulled into the driveway.  
“Relx, Y/n. I’ve been a hunter for six years. We’ll do fine!” He smiled. However you weren’t so certain about that. If headquarters was right, you had a lot of work on your hands.


	3. Move in Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Philip and you set up house. Although it’s not quite what you expected.’

The small cabin was barely able to fit the two of you inside together. Much less anyone else. It also made it difficult to maneuver with boxes in your hands.  
“Beep beep!” Philip called out. You barely had time to press yourself flat against the wall. He stumbled past. A large box labeled ‘Kitchen’ in his arms as he did so. A loud crash followed not long after.  
You cringed at the sound. Hoping he had merely set the box down harder than intended. And that he hadn’t just broken all of your dishes by dropping it.  
“I’m fine!” He called out making you sigh in relief. He wiped his hands off on his pants appearing in the doorway. He had to hunch over to avoid smacking his head.  
“Okay, we’ve gotten everything out of the jeep. Time to start unpacking.”  
“When does headquarters want us to start hunting?” You questioned opening the closest box. It was full of blankets and towels. Well, at least now you could take a shower. You pulled out a few from the top, making your way towards the bathroom.  
“Within the next two days,” philips replied prying open a smaller box. His was filled with charms and ecnhanted potions.  
“Isn’t that a little soon? We literary just got here,” you frowned stacking the towels in the linen closet. Sure, it was a supposed infestation but seriously? Two days? That gave you little to no time to prepare! Philips voice was muffled. Most likely by the door blocking your view of him.  
“Relax, we’ll be fine. It’s not that hard. It’s a tiny town in the middle of no where.”  
“Hah! That’s how Rome fell,” you snorted. You could hear him sigh as you returned to the frontroom. Picking up the rest of the towels.  
“You’re such a pessimistic, Y/n. Chill will you?” He huffed. You glowered at him tossing the towels onto the arm of the crouch.  
“I’m trying to be realistic! They sent us here to solve a supposably big mimic infestation. We’re two people. What do they expect us to do?”  
He rolled his eyes setting the charm box aside. Already cutting the tape off of another.  
“Survey the area. If we need back-up we call them. Nothing to big.”  
Nothing to big? They thought there were over a hundred mimics! How was that not to big?!  
“Philip, you’re crazy,” you growled snatching your towels up once more. He stuck his tongue out earning a glare from you. Sometimes you wondered just how he was the older sibling. You were halfway through unpacking the bathroom when you heard Philip shout something. You ignored him at first. Thinking he had merely nicked himself. It wasn’t until he raised his voice did you hear him fully.  
“Hey, y/n?”  
“What!” You yelled back.  
“Do you recall the agency calling for someone to come see us?”  
That had you pausing. The inspector wasn’t supposed to come by until later that week. After you filed your report on the situation.  
“No, why?” You muttered peeking your head out from the bathroom. He stood near the front door. Back pressed to the wall as he peered through the dusty curtains. His face was lined with concern. His hand hovering over the iron spike holstered on his belt.  
“Because we have company.”


	4. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Philip and you recieve a visit from Inko Midoryia who came to welcome you to town. However it appears she may know more than she’s letting on.’

Philip remained by the door. His iron spike clenched tightly in one hand. You let out a deifant huff. Shoving him aside as you hunched over to peer through the peephole. Not everyone who walked past your driveway was an enemy! You couldn’t quite make out the figure walking up the dirt trail to the door. You only knew they weren’t armed. At least, you thought so. They were carrying something at least. Philip and you nearly leaped out of your skin when the person nocked. Philip eyed you warily but you paid him no mind. Out of the two of you, you had always been the better people person. At least you were better at something he wasn’t. You opened the door taking on a cheerful disposition to welcome the newcomer. There stood a short, stout woman. With an incredibly kind face and shy smile. She had deep green hair that was pulled up into a short pony tail.  
“Hi! I hope i’m not intruding. I saw you both drive in earlier this week. I wanted to properly greet you,” she explained cheerfully. You offered a smile in return, stepping back to allow her past.  
“No, you’re not intruding at all! Come in.”  
She strode past you, a small dish held firmly in her hands. Philip had moved to the kitchen doorway. Appearing somewhat skeptical of the woman.  
“Oh, good! You’re both here. I wanted to bring you both something nice to eat. I know you moved in earlier this week and probably aren’t settled yet.”  
“Here, i’ll take it for you,” you said holding your hands out. She thanked you, handing the dish over. You ducked into the kitchen sending Philip a warning look. He seemed to get the gist. Moving to let you past as he began talking with the woman.  
You set the dish down on one of the granite counters. Pulling back the tinfoil to see a steaming curry inside. You had to admit, your mouth was already watering. But you had a guest you needed to attend to. Food could wait.  
You tucked the foil back in place returning to the front room. The woman was sitting on the couch. Philip chatting away happily with her.  
“Y/n and i just moved here for a small vacation. We’re hunters, you see, and we wanted to take some time off work. We thought getting away from the city would be nice,” he explained. You had to stifle a scoff. While he wasn’t exactly lying he certainly had a way of twisting the truth. He could almost be a fae with the way he deceited others. He glanced up to see you had returned and broke into a grin.  
“Y/n! Mrs.Midoryia was just saying they have a lot of wildlife here!” He exclaimed. You sat down on the couch beside her. Trying to appear interested at that fact.  
“I have a boy who likes to play in the woods. Will it still be safe with you both here?” She questioned worriedly. You could see her eyeing one of the boxes behind you. You turned slightly to see what she was staring at. It was the box Philip had been unboxing earlier. One of the cross bows was resting against the side of the side of the cardboard.  
Although her gaze seemed more fixated on the iron tip arrows in the quiver beside it. Which wasn’t unusual. They were quite sharp and would make any sane person nervous.  
“Of course! We’d never shoot at another human. Most of the time we hunt in the deeper region of the woods. Even then we are always careful,” Philip interjected. That seemed to brighten her mood slightly.  
“That’s good to hear!” She nodded. Yet there still seemed to be a hint of worry in her voice.  
“We were wondering. Someone said something about hitting a rather large animal lately. Do you know if we should worry about anything like that?” Philip asked. You blinked, wondering why he had asked. Obviously she wouldn’t have believed the kids who had filed the report. People didn’t believe in magic anymore. At least, not normal people.  
“Er, no! Of course not. It was just some kids out past curfew. They drank a little to much. They probably hit a deer,” she frowned. You could see that happening. In such a small town there wasn’t much else to do on the weekends. No where to go. If you were cooped up here as a kid you’d party too.  
Your conversation went on for another good hour. In which time you learned she had a young boy named izuku. Who was homeschooled and loved to wander the woods. Which you reassured her you would be on the look out for him. It was almost eight thirty by the time you finished talking.  
“I’m glad i got to meet you both. And if you need help you can always call me anytime,” she waved starting back down the driveway towards the parked four door. You closed the door behind her turning to face Philip. He was leaning back in the chair. His hand glowing a deep red. He opened his fist to reveal a silver charm. He had used a truth enchantment while talking?!  
“That was rude. You don’t have to check if everyone is lying you know! She was a wonderful woman,” you scolded. He met your gaze with a steely look. One that quickly silenced you.  
“She was lying about knowing about the incident.”


	5. Hunting Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘After a full nights rest Philip and you set off on your first hunting trip. Although things don’t go as planned.’

The next morning you had all but forgotten about Mrs.Midoryia’s supposed lie. Philip had woken you up bright and early. Being his usual chipper morning self. However his mood was quickly dampened by your defiance to wake up.  
“Y/n get your lazy self up out of bed. We have hunting to do,” he growled tugging on your leg. You didn’t bother to open your eyes. Instead you pulled the blankets over your head. Attempting to block him out.  
“Leave without me. I’m dead.”  
Philip grabbed you waist dragging you off of your mattress. You let out a startled yelp as you hit the hardwood floors. Groaning you rolled onto your back. Glaring up at your older brother.  
“Screw you,” you hissed. He broke into wide grin strutting out the door. You tossed your pillow at him but missed. The plush object hitting the floor inches from him.  
“Get dressed and packed. We’ll be leaving in ten minutes!” He laughed disappearing from view. You scowled dragging yourself onto your feet. Making your way over to the closet you pulled out your usual hunting outfit. Grey tank top, black and red flannel shirt, jeans, and work boots. Not the most fashionable attire but it was efficient.  
You trudged into the front room to see he had already packed your backpack. He must’ve grown impatient with you. He paced back and forth between his bag and yours. Muttering out a list under his breath. Upon seeing your still half asleep form he huffed. Grabbing a comb from the coffee table he advanced on you. You gave a mock hiss as he held you in a headlock.  
“Stop it, your hair looks awful. I swear you sleep upside down on your head,” he scolded. You squirmed in his grip. Trying your best to free yourself to no avail. He finally let you go once your hair was in tidy order. He sidestepped your punc at him. Picking up your backpacks.  
“Here, and your badge is in your front pocket. Don’t forget it,” he stated. You rolled your eyes slinging one of the straps onto your shoulder. He secured his bag in place. Strapping his quiver around his waist. He cast a sideways glance in your direction. Waiting for you to do the same. Although you secured yours diagonally across your chest. Your bag hanging off of your free shoulder.  
“That’s not as efficient Y/n,” he frowned. You shrugged scooping your crossbow up from the table.  
“Might not be but it works for me,” you countered. His eye twitched but he didn’t bother to argue. Instead he headed out the backdoor. With you in sluggish pursuit. You were never a morning person. Philip knew this and yet he still tried to drag you along with his early schedule.  
You stifled a yawn as you entered the forest. The sun had barely risen and you were struggling to see. The birds still weren’t out yet and a sleepy silence settled over the woods. The only sound were your brother and yours footfalls. Philip navigated the forest floor with ease.  
His eyes glowing a faint yellow. No doubt using a night vision spell. You merely followed his path. Avoiding the same areas he did, matching his steps, your movements matching his with precision. It was a dance you had formed together long ago.  
When you were merely children learning the trade from your parents. Philip came to an abrupt halt and you almost stumbled into him. That was unusual. He never stopped like that, not unless he saw a-  
“Mimic,” he breathed holding his crossbow up. You followed his gaze. Having to squint to see the creature in the dim light of dawn. It was bent over. Pincer like fangs feasting on the corpse of a rotting deer.  
It’s blade like arms buried in the dirt to hold it’s upper body up. You maneuvered yourself beside Philip. Taking careful aim with your own bow.  
“I’ll take the head. You go for the throat,” he whispered. You didn’t move to acknowledge. Merely inclined your crosshairs to match his request. An inhuman shriek tore through the air as two arrows buried into the shell like hide of the creature. It struck the earth with a harsh thud. Disintegrating into dust within seconds.  
“A mimic within the first ten yards in. This might be a bigger infestation than we thought,” you muttered. You had merely thought a small bunch of mimics had grown brave. Wandering past the border out of confidence. The one thing you had avoided thinking about was over population. There was to much competition for food.  
So they were leaving to find more prey. Philip’s voice broke you from your thoughts as he began walking again.  
“It was merely scavenging near the edge. We don’t know how bad it is just yet,” he argued. Despite his attempt to be logical, you could tell he was thinking the same thing.  
“Right. Have to survey the area first,” you said placing another arrow in your crossbow. By the time the sun had risen you had killed off three more mimics. All ranging from six to eight feet, mere adolescents still. Which meant they were healthy eaters. Which was a good thing.  
It meant that the competition for food wasn’t great. In other words, you might’ve jumped the gun. There might not be as many mimics as you had worried. That or the larger mimics had started eating the smaller ones.  
“Multiple tracks? Mimics don’t hunt in packs,” you scowled. Philip pursed his lips, brow furrowing.  
“Not unless their hunting large game. Think of it like wolves hunting a moose. They work together to take it down, that way they have more to eat,” he explained.  
“What the heck is bigger than a mimic? I count at least four tracks here,” you replied in disbelief. Philip took the left side of the path. Stepping lightly to make himself more quiet.  
“A werewolf or minotaur for starters.”  
“Wrong region for minotaurs. Plus we didn’t pass any pack boundaries on our way in,” you countered taking the right side. Both of your bows raised and ready to fire. You turned the bend to see three very angry mimics. They were snapping and hissing at each other. Hovering over the body of one of their own.  
Looks like they had started a squabble for food. None of the creatures took notice of you as you advanced. That gave Philip and you the edge of surprise. You took aim of the smallest one. Philip’s crosshairs training on the largest.  
The harsh clicks of your bows firing sounded. Two of the mimics vanishing in a cloud of dust. The remaining one let out a deafening screech. Arms flailing as it charged you. Philip dodged sideways as you fired off another shot. It struck the mimic’s chest bouncing off without causing any harm. You rolled out of the way as it’s knife like arm slammed into the dirt. You reloaded your crossbow as an angry snarl caught your attention. You glanced away for a split second to see a second much larger mimic. Oh, crap! Philip fired off three arrows directing it’s attention towards him instead of you.  
“Y/N BEHIND YOU!” Philip yelled out. You felt your gut drop in realization. The other mimic snagged your backpack dragging you towards it. You slid your arms out of the straps. Barely managing to escape the creatures grasp.  
You turned on your heel taking aim just in time to see the mimic swinging it’s lower body at you like a tail. You were nocked clear over the trail side. Rolling head over heels down the slope. Sharp rocks and brambles tore at your clothes. Snagging in your hair and clawing at any skin they could.  
You managed to right yourself halfway down the sharp incline. That way you were sliding on your back. However it didn’t have the affect you wanted. Instead of giving you an advantage to grab onto something, you were smacked square in the eyes by a branch full of pine needles. You cried out in pain flailing your arms.  
Attempting to shield your face as the underbrush continued to assault your body. When you finally came to a stop you were bruised and scraped beyond belief. You spat the mud out of your mouth rubbing at your eyes. The pain was almost unbearable.  
You lifted your head attempting to squint to see your surroundings. You could barely make out the tree trunks and branches of the trees around you. The pine needles must have scraped up your eyes when the branch hit your face. That wasn’t good. If you couldn’t see, you couldn’t shoot.  
If you couldn’t shoot, you couldn’t kill the mimic. Which left you dead in the water. You patted the ground around you hoping for some miracle your crossbow and quiver had landed close by. To your dismay it hadn’t. Great, you had no way to defend yourself.  
A shriek sounded a few yards behind you. Your blood ran like ice through your veins. One of the mimics had come after you. You scrambled to your feet. Instincts telling you to forget finding a weapon.  
You needed to start running! And that’s just what you did. You used your hands to feel your way through the dense woodland. Trying to remember which way you had come in. However adrenaline and terror were clouding your mind.  
You couldn’t recall which turns to take. Where had you even come in? You couldn’t see clearly enough to discern any of the trees around you. You were slowing down. Legs aching and lungs burning.  
It was probably safe to stop now. Just for a few seconds. Mimics weren’t great at tracking. They were only good at chasing. And after running for a good ten minutes you were pretty sure it had no idea where you were.  
You sat down with your back pressed to the trunk of a large pine tree. Hot tears dripping down your cheeks from your eyes watering. Or maybe you were crying from fear. After all, you’d never been on your own before. You always had Philip to count on.  
Now here you were, sitting in the middle of no where. Possible blinded. Crap, how were you going to find your way out of the woods if you couldn’t see? Better yet, were your eyes ruined? You weren’t a doctor but you new scraping your irises could cause blindness.  
You really hoped that wasn’t the case. You’d barely had your hunting license for longer than two years. You still had duties to perform! You tried to hold back a sob. Rubbing at your cheeks in an attempt to wipe away the tears.  
Your stomach dropped as a warm sticky liquid met the back of your hand. Oh, no. No, no, no. You were bleeding. You were bleeding, lost, and unarmed, with a mimic roaming around looking for you.  
You were dead. There was no possible outcome. You were going to die here. This time you couldn’t control your sobs. You sat there bawling like a child.  
Your head bowed as you accepted your fate. It wasn’t how you thought you’d go out. You thought you’d just grow old. Maybe go down helping defend a sanctuary somewhere. But not alone, and certainly not helpless.  
“Are you lost?”  
You almost had a heart attack when the person spoke. You glanced towards where you had heard them to see a small blurry figure. You could vaguely make out two colors, blue and green.  
“Oh my gosh you’re bleeding! Are you okay?! What happened?!” The boy ask jogging over to you. It might’ve been your weakening vision but you swore he wasn’t walking like a human.  
“Uh, no. I got lost and i slipped down a hillside. A branch hit me in the face. I can’t see very well,” you explained nervously. The boy gently took your hand helping you to stand.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll help you find your way back. What part of town do you live in?”  
“I just moved into the old cabin. I don’t know the road name. It’s on the road that leads into the woods.”  
“Oh, i know where that is! I used to pass it on my way out here all the time,” the boy replied cheerfully. Now that you were both walking you were certain something was wrong with his legs. He had a sort of bounce to his step. But it wasn’t natural. Before you could ask you smacked your forehead on a low hanging branch.  
A curse flew out of your mouth without even thinking. Your gut reaction was to immediatly apologize to the kid. Instead he spoke up instead.  
“Sorry! I should’ve warned you. What with your sight damaged and all. I’ll be more careful. Are you alright? You aren’t hurt are you?” He babbled nervously. You shook your head pursing your lips together.  
“No, i’m alright. I just can’t see much at the moment. Doesn’t help that i’m tall enough to hit all the branches.”  
“Wait, so you can’t see me?”  
That caught you a little off guard. Why was he surpised you couldn’t see him? You just told him you were half blind. Maybe he thought he looked odd and was worried you’d think he was strange? It was possible with the way he was walking. He might have support braces on or something.  
“No, i can’t. You just look like a really colorful blob,” you smiled trying to lighten the mood. No need to make him feel any worse than he already did.  
“Oh, that’s good. Hey, look! I can see the lights of your cabin from here!” He exclaimed tugging you forward. Encouraging you to walk faster. But you couldn’t help but wonder. Why had he thought it was a good thing you couldn’t see him?


	6. Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘After you make it home safely Philip calls the local healer, to help you regain your sight.’

The boy, who you learned was Izuku, had left soon after he helped you to the front door. You had fumbled to get inside. Flopping into the couch once you did. You hadn’t the slightest clue what to do. Wash your ryes out?   
That might make it worse. Call a healer? You lost your phone when you slipped down the hill. Plus, when Philip came back you were certain you were dead. The second he saw you he’d murder you.   
Once he learned you lost all your charms, crossbow, and arrows he’d revive you and kill you again. You gave a soft groan slumping further down on the couch. The pain was down to a dull throb now at least. Although you could barely see a thing anymore. The front door opened and you were immediately crushed in a hug.   
You gave a pained ‘ow’ when Philip’s shoulder hit your stomach. He had dropped into a crouch to hug you, you realized.   
“YOU COMPLETE MORON! I TOLD YOU TO LOOK OUT! ARE YOU COMPLETELY THICK SKULLED?!” He yelled pulling back to face you. Well, you assumed he did. You could only make out a vague outline of his large figure. There was a beat of silence and you braced for another rage filled outburst. But it never came. His hand cupped your cheek gently tilting your head.   
“For crying out loud. Why didn’t you call and tell me you were hurt?”  
“Uh, i lost everything. When i fell and when the mimic grabbed me,” you mumbled. Philip gave a heavy sigh but didn’t react like you had expected. This was a first. Whatever happened to him always being snarky about you losing his stuff?   
“I’m going to call Sentry and see if they have a healer in the area. If not we’re going to have to drive you somewhere. It’s really bad, Y/n,” he stated worriedly. Oh, crap. He was using his big brother voice. That was never a good sign when you were hurt. If he was more concerned about you than his things than it was pretty awful.   
You could hear him pacing back and forth in front of you. The faint sound of the phone dial ringing. After four rings the person picked up.   
“Hello, Silver Sentry? Yes, this is Philip Mckay. Can i speak to a secretary? Yes, i’ll hold.”  
A few seconds of silence and he spoke again.   
“This is Philip Mckay. We received an injury during our hunting trip. None magical related. Is there a healer listed in the area?” He stated calmly. However you didn’t feel calm. Healers were always tricky. If you got a good one, you got the luck of the draw. Half the times they were nut jobs.   
A few even dabbling in dark magic or blood magic. Neither of which you wanted to experience to regain your sight.   
“Yes, can i have her number or magic call? Alright, thank you.”  
He was redialing after that. Waiting patiently for whoever he was calling to pick up. You mentally crossed your fingers and hoped for a life healer. Maybe a forestry one even. You always felt better with forestry healers.   
The thick moss salve that healed wounds reminded you of your mother. It was comforting.   
“Hi! Yes, is this Mrs.Chiyo?”  
A pause and you could hear someone speaking on the other line.  
“Great! Ah, let me explain. I’m a Silver Sentry. Yes, we’re in the area and my partner needs healing. Could you possibly come by if i give you the address? Thank you!”  
He hung up sitting down beside you causing the cushions to slouch under his weight. He always did weigh more than you. You gave a soft growl as you tried to scoot further away from him. So you could at least remain upright and not sitting at a slanted angle.   
“She said she could be here in about ten or fifteen minutes. Do you know what hit you?”  
“A branch. Full of pine needles. Straight to my face.”  
Another awkward pause.   
“Does it really look that bad?” You asked rolling your head to the side to face him.   
“You mean did it make you look ugly? No, i think this is actually an improvement,” he chuckled. You couldn’t help but smile slightly as you attempted to punch him. At least he was joking around with you. If he had been anymore serious than he had you might’ve had a panic attack. You spent the time waiting for the healer by talking about where you had lost your bag.   
Hoping you both might be able to back track it and find all of it once you regained your sight. A nock at the door made both of you jump. Philip got up speed walking over to let the person in. The door creaked as soft footsteps padded across the floor.   
“What do we have here?” A cheerful but elderly woman inquired. You sat upright trying to locate where she stood. That way you could at least let her inspect the damage.   
“Pine needles got you, huh?” The woman quipped. A small hand grabbing your chin and forcing your head down. You gave a whimper as she gently prodded the edges of your eyes.   
“Yes, ma’m.”  
“Nasty gashes but won’t take much to heal. You say your hunters?” She called over her shoulder. You guessed Philip must be standing close by. Probably wondering what type of healing class she was.   
“Yes, ma’m. We hunt mimics and other harmful creatures. We leave the other monsters alone though,” he explained. The woman gave a hum of acknowledgement as something cold made contact with your eyelids. You yelped, darting backwards in alarm.   
“Quit being a child. Get your head back down here,” she scolded. You felt your cheeks grow hot from embarrassment as you followed her instructions. She smeared the odd substance over your scrapes. The feeling familiar and yet foreign at the same time. You couldn’t quite put your finger on what magic she was using.   
The next thing you recognized however. She placed two cotton wads over your eyes. Wrapping gauze around your head to hold them in place.   
“Keep your eyes bandaged for the rest of the day and they’ll be healed by tomorrow. You’re eyesight will come back in time but slowly. So no hunting for now, got that?”   
Philip and you gave a unanimous ‘yes, ma’m’. Old habits never die. Especially when your mother taught you to always treat your healers with respect.   
“Good! If you still have trouble, call me again. For now this is all i can do.”  
“Thank you. For helping them and coming by on such short notice.”  
“Please, i had nothing better to do! I have quite a bit of free time on my hands. This is a small area after all,” she laughed as the front door closed. You couldn’t help but smile as you turned your head to where you had heard Philip.   
“So, what do you say Philip? Wanna be my seeing eye dog?” You grinned. A pillow struck you square in the chest nocking you back into the couch cushions.   
“No way! You lost all of the charms i worked hard on! And you even lost your crossbow!” He retorted. There was the old Philip.


	7. Hunters Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshinori discovers your lost items scattered about the pathway you fell on. Though instead of thinking you as harmless, he’s categorized you as a foe. And believes you’re out to harm Midoryia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Not dead!! What’dya know?! It’s a chapter with All Might/Toshinori!! But, uh, reader isn’t in here. So....yeah. Pls don’t kill me. I told you it was a slow burn.

Toshinori observed the skewed hillside marred with the tracks of mimics. But that wasn’t what had caught his attention. It was the trail of items leading down the hillside. Scattered about in a careless tumble. A torn backpack caught on one of the lower branches of a pine tree.  
He carefully moved forward. Though the tracks were days old he couldn’t help but be cautious. There were weapons of iron everywhere. It might not hurt him but it would definitely sting if he stepped on one. An iron knife, iron tipped arrows, a crossbow, charms, hex’s.  
It was every item needed to kill any mythical creature. All leading to a small pathway at the bottom of the slope. There were boot marks that were faded and slightly trampled over by deer. But still there none the less. There was no doubt in Toshinori’s mind.  
A hunter had managed to infiltrate the woods. A sickening feeling crept into his chest as the scar at his side began to ache with a familiar throb. Hunters were never a good thing. Not here anyways. Following the trail of large footprints he recognized the familiar rusty scent of blood.  
Had the hunter been wounded? If they had, the mimics would’ve made quick work of them. Though Toshinori didn’t want a hunter anywhere within the woods, he certainly didn’t want them dead either. He came to a stop in a small clearing. A bloodied smudged handprint pressed to the base of a tree.  
The hunter must’ve stopped to rest. That or something had snagged them for an evening meal. Though a quick assumption of the ground gave way to worse assumptions. Small hoof prints stood alongside the boot marks. It wasn’t a deers hooves, but a satyr’s.  
Young Midoryia! He hadn’t seen him in almost a few days. Had the hunter lured him in by playing weak with their wounds? The boy was certainly kind hearted enough he would’ve helped them. No doubt having no clue what the person was.  
Toshinori hadn’t thought to warn him about paranormal hunters. It just wasn’t something to worry about. Hunters had been to the woods in almost twenty years. He could feel his heart rate picking up as his gaze followed the duo of prints down a deer run. Young Midoryia had taken them back to town.  
Maybe the hunter hadn’t tried anything. Maybe they were to weak to hurt him. Toshinori found himself moving at a fast pace as he followed the tracks towards the edge of the woods. He had to be certain the boy was alright. He couldn’t live with himself if a hunter had harmed the young satyr.  
Or worse. Killed him. At that thought he was shifting into his larger form. His pace quickening into a full on sprint. No, he couldn’t let his protégé suffer the same fate as his master and the guardians before him.


	8. This is the hunter??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You experience technical difficulties with your cabin, since it’s as old as dirt. Philip leaves you alone to go into town to find a plumber. And you get a friendly visit from midoryia. Which quickly heads south when something in the woods tries to enter your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up buttercups. This is a semi-long chapter. At least longer than the others. Some stuff will be explained here. Otherwise it’s still as poorly coordinated as the rest of the fic.

Your vision was slowly coming back to you. Though everything was still a blurry haze. You were under house arrest until your sight came all the way back. Philip holding you hostage and making certain you didn’t leave. Which meant you had to find ways to keep yourself entertained.  
Such as right now. Philip was prepping your new hunters pack. Working on setting up your crossbow so it would be ready by the time you were fully healed. And you, of course, weren’t being any help. You stood at the kitchen counter.  
Peering over to where he sat at the dining room table. He was doing his best to ignore you. Already knowing you were up to no good.  
“Hey, Philip. Philip, look. Look at me,” you grinned. Your brother pinched the bridge of his nose. Feigning irritation, though you could see the edges of his lips twitching upwards in a smile. He glanced up. Probably in hopes of silencing you so he could set back to work.  
He burst out laughing at the sight before him. You stood with your hands proudly placed on your hips. Mutiple spoons attached to your face. Held there by suction and determination.  
“I managed to get eleven on my face this time!” You declared proudly. Once Philip had gotten over your new appearance he recomposed himself.  
“If you’re willing to stick spoons to your face why don’t you do some chores?”  
“Because I’m still technically blind.”  
“If you can seen spoons enough to put them on your face, you can wash the dishes,” he scoffed. You broke into a pout as you pulled the spoons off of your face. Looks like he was no longer taking your, ‘I’m wounded, I can’t do stuff’ excuse anymore. You set the spoons in the sink turning on the faucet. However what happened next was not expected in the slightest.  
No water came out. The only sound was a low grinding as the sink vibrated. You quickly shut it off. Turning to look at Philip quizzically. You had payed the water bills on time.  
Something you had learned from a past mistake when you were younger. So why wasn’t the faucet working? You attempted once more only to earn the same result.  
“You stay here. I’m going to check the odometer. If I don’t come back-“  
“You’re dead,” you finished with a smile. He smacked your shoulder as he strode past.  
“No, i went into town to get a plumber. The landlines still out and we have no service here.”  
“That’s because we’re in the middle of no where,” you called. You could hear him sighing over the loss of his cellular data. He had complained about not being able to call Toni and your mom for the first few days.  
“Yeah, I know. And don’t open the door for strangers,” he yelled back. You rolled your eyes plopping onto the counter, bringing your knees up to your chest.  
“I know.”  
With that the door clicked shut. Leaving you completely alone in the house. You took a few second to just sit there. Listening to the soft creaking of the house settling. The sounds of birds chirping outside.  
And someone nocking on your back door. Back door? You cocked your head to the side. Wondering if maybe Philip has come back. Then again he’d have just come in.  
The back door wasn’t locked after all. You cautiously climbed to your feet heading over to the door. Peering out through the window you could see a familiar head of green hair. The boy who had helped you in the woods! You pulled the door open and the boy jumped in surprise.  
“Oh, hi! Y/n, isn’t it?” He stammered out. You nodded, offering a warm smile to help ease his nervousness.  
“Forest boy! What’s up?”  
“You can call me Izuku actually! And uh, I was wondering how you were doing. Is your sight coming back?” He questioned. Now that your vision was a tad bit clearer you could make out some of his features. Such as the tiny bib horns and floppy ears. So your guess had been right. He wasn’t entirely human.  
“I’m doing well. My sight’ll be back soon. Thanks for helping me by the way. Your mom must be proud of you,” you hummed leaning against the doorframe. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Or would it be good to hoof?  
“I hope you don’t think I’m being rude. I certainly don’t mean to e! But...What were you doing in the woods with an iron crossbow?” He murmured. You arched an eyebrow in amusement. He was connecting the dots about who you were. Though you were surprised e’d even be able to make the guess. This was such an isolated and peaceful town. Hunters hardly ever came through except every thirty or so years.  
“Why do you ask?” You questioned stepping outside. Philip wouldn’t mind you taking a breather on the back porch. Technically you weren’t leaving the house. And you knew Izuku, sort of.  
“Well, you didn’t really seem scared of the, uh, creatures. Did you see them before you fell?” He frowned as you leaned against the porch railing. You nodded watching him continue to pace about anxiously.  
“Yeah, the mimics. And you’re a mythical, right?”  
“A what?”  
“Mythical, a magical being.”  
“Er, sort of. Are you...are you a monster hunter?” He asked timidly. You nodded, there was no point in lying to him. He had a right to know since he lived here and was apart of the magic community.  
“Technically speaking I am. But I hunt harmful creatures. Like mimics or rogue vampires. Stuff like that. I don’t go out of my way to hurt someone like you.”  
“Wait, there’s good hunters?” He gasped. You couldn’t help but laugh at his question. It was cute! If not a little painful. What other hunters had been through here to give you a bad rep?  
“Why wouldn’t there be? There’s good and bad monsters aren’t there? But we’re a special type. We come from a long line of hunters known as the Silver Sentry. Think of us like a guild.”  
“Why haven’t I heard about you?”  
“You live in a calmer region of the world. You don’t have a lot of problems, except for one a while back. We don’t meddle in other people’s affairs. If you can protect your home then we let you be,” you shrugged. It was one of the things the magic community tended to like about Silver Sentry. They weren’t controlling. They merely offered assistance when needed.  
“And what about you? You don’t really seem human either.”  
His question caught you off guard. It earned another laugh from you. The kid was much smarter than you anticipated.  
“I am human. Though I have a small bit of magic in me. Most Silver Sentry’s are born into the role of hunter. We’re one long lineage. Dating back to the Nordic Giants.”  
“You’re a giant?! That’s so cool!”  
“Not all the time. You tend to hit your head on doorways a lot. Most things weren’t built for you. Clothes are always a hassle,” you stated. The scuffed and dented doorways of your new home were testimony enough to your claim.  
“I know what you mean,” Izuku huffed. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his response.  
“Let me guess, satyr legs don’t really fit well in human pants?”  
“Yeah, and some of my favorite shirts don’t fit anymore either!” He exclaimed.  
“Does your mother know? That you’re a satyr? I know sometimes most mythicals don’t manifest right away. Some only start to gain their monster traits in their early teens,” you explained.  
“Yes, she’s been helping me. She was pretty upset at first but she’s okay with it now!” He beamed. You could practically see the pride radiating off him in waves. He was more happy about being a strange being in a non-magical world than most kids you met. You opened your mouth to continue the conversation when a group of birds took flight on the forests edge a few yards away. You would’ve ignored it had you not seen a blurred movement out of the corner of your eye. Izuku picked up on your diverged attention almost immediately. Not only was he smart he was incredibly  
“What was that?” He whispered. You didn’t have the slightest idea. You had barely managed to even see the thing move. You stood up, eyes trailing over the expanse of tree line as you tried to find the animal responsible. It might’ve been a deer. Or even a small fox. But just to be on the safe side...  
“Get in the house,” you said keeping your voice low. You didn’t have to see his face clearly to know he was confused.  
“Y/n, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s probably nothing, but I’d rather we go inside just to be safe.”  
You gently took hold of his shoulder guiding him inside. Locking the door behind you.  
“I can’t see very well still. Did you see what it was?” You inquired peeking through the window outside. All seemed calm. But looks could be deceiving. It always was when it came to magic.  
“No, I just heard something.”  
Your crossbow was still on the dining room table. If you needed it you could easily reach for it. But would you really want to do that? You’d probably just scared the boy. You tugged him into your house when he barely knew you.  
And then you locked the door. Wow, now that you looked back at your actions you seemed slightly creepy.  
“Sorry, I’m used to dealing with hostile monsters a lot. It’s just a pre-caution. Would you mind waiting for Philip to get back? Or could you call your mom to pick you up?”  
“I broke my phone last week. But it’s okay. I’m sure your brother will get back soon. It’s probably just a deer.”  
But the longer you two hovered in the kitchen the more uneasy you both became. You knew it was something dangerous and Izuku seemed to feel the same way. Right now, your safest bet was to hope the creature was to afraid to go near houses. The jiggling of the back doorknob made you both freeze. Looks like it wasn’t scared of houses.


	9. The villain revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Philip comes home to a strange scene. You and izuku looking like you’re about to stab someone. Though you’re still a little nervous afterwards.’  
> ‘It appears that someone has found out about your presence in Musutafu.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hah! Ya’ll thought that you were finally going to meet Toshinori. Nah. However in a chapter or two you will definetely meet him.’

Philip had come home to find Midoryia and you huddled behind the couch. You held a kitchen knife close to your chest. He was skeptical to say the least. 

First off, there was a satyr in your house. Two, you were holding a kitchen knife. Three, you both looked scared. He tried to remain unphased as he set his bag down.

“Who’s our guest?” Philip hummed. You glanced over to where he stood. A nervous smile overtaking your features. 

“Midoryia Izuku, Inko’s boy. He’s pretty smart. He knows more about magic than i do. And he’s only just started learning. I feel kinda dumb. I’ve been learning all my life and he’s schooling me on how to load my crossbow,” you rambled. The satyr tried to muffle his giggle as Philip pulled out the parts needed for the water system from his bag. He knew you well enough to know when you rambled you were scared. The question was why. He had barely been gone for half an hour. What trouble could you possibly have gotten into? 

“I see, and just why are you hiding behind the couch while armed?” He questioned. Izuku went quiet as the two of you fidgeted. 

“Something was outside. I couldn’t tell what it was. I thought i’d rather be safe than sorry.”

“You can barely see. What were you going to do? Stab blindly?” Philip frowned. You puffed out your cheeks in defiance. 

“Yes!”

“I can fight too, sir!” Izuku piped up. The boy looked so proud of himself. Trying to stand as tall as he could to seem more intimidating. He looked like a puppy trying to scare a butterfly. Philip tried to hide his smile. 

He was trying to be serious about this. If something hade come in the bth of you could’ve been severely hurt. 

“Well, i feel slightly better knowing one of you can defend yourselves,” Philip sighed. Izuku couldn’t help but beam at your brothers statement. However you were miffed at the fact he thought you were defenseless. You could see! Not very well, but you could definitely hold your own. Besides, your vision wasn’t as bad as the time a manticore spat in your face. 

“Is whatever it is still out there?” Philip inquired striding towards the backdoor. You stood up, setting the knife down on the counter. 

“I don’t know. We just tried to keep out of sight and stay quiet,” you replied. Izuku kept close to your side as you followed your brother to the door. He slid it open peering outside. You still felt uneasy. You had placed a charm barrier to keep mimics from getting to close to the cabin. 

“I don’t see anything out there. You sure it wasn’t a deer?” Philip muttered squinting outside. There was little light left, the sun was beginning to set already. You wanted to give a stinging retort however the child beside you prevented that. 

“Definitely, far to large,” you grumbled crossing your arms over your chest. He turned back to face you, shrugging. 

“Whatever it is it’s gone, but to be on the safe side i’ll drive Midoryia home. And this time you’re coming with me,” he said pointing to you. What? Did he think you were a troublemaker now?! Izuku was exceptionally chatty as you drove to his house. Philip and him were going on about some sort of magma butterfly. 

For once you had no idea what your brother was saying. You remained silent for the car ride. Letting the two nerds have their time. You arrived at his house to find it similar to your own. It wasn’t a cabin, it was an actual house. 

A one story house painted a calm purple. Flowers planted along the front of the porch. It looked like something out of a hallmark movie. It was actually pretty cute. Izuku clambered out of the back seat of the jeep. 

“Thanks Mr.Wilson!” He waved sprinting up the dirt sidewalk to his front door. 

“No problem, stay safe kid!” Philip called. Once he was safely inside he pulled out of the driveway. It was quiet for most of the way back. Until Philip spoke up. 

“What could you make out?”

It took you a second to realize he meant about your earlier situation. You shrugged, trying to recall what you had seen. 

“A blur, big, uuuh, i don’t really recall the color,” you frowned. He turned down the side road leading back to your house. Hitting a pothole in the process making you wack your head. Again. 

“Right, so it could’ve been anything Philip muttered. You rolled your eyes trying to sound apathetic. It wasn’t exactly your fault that you couldn’t make out every single detail. 

“Sorry, that wasn’t much help,” you retorted. He pulled to a stop in front of the cabin, turning off the ignition. 

“Not really, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that something was far to close to the cabin. We’ll have to set a perimeter fence. Do you remember where i put the charms?” He asked. You shook your head trying to recall what box it had been in. You still had a few boxes that weren’t unpacked. Most of them were unlabeled because you moved so quickly. 

“Probably in a box in the attic. Or the closet upstairs. Or maybe the closet under the stairs,” you listed off with a bright smirk. He shot you a glare as he opened the front door. 

“Yeah, yeah, i get it,” he grumbled as you entered the house. It wasn’t your fault you couldn’t remember. Then again, you were the one responsible for keeping track of them. Oh well.

-

Far from the forest that many called home, farther than Musutafu. In the bustling city darkness had settled. Street lamps lit up small portions of the street. Small groups of friends and people returning home from work bustling along the sidewalks. All unaware of the darkened shadow slithering along the ground. 

It came to idle in front of a well known building. One known for it’s wealth and renowned socialites. It easily slipped under the heavy side door. Crawling along winding hallways, and well furnished rooms. Until it arrived at a door at the very end of a hallway. 

The shadow slinked beneath the door. Black ink like tendrils swirling to form the figure of a man. Dark black hair highlighted with purple streaks stood in the center of the barely lit room. Yellow eyes remaining on the floor as he bowed in respect towards the desk in front of him. A moment of silence passed before the silhouette spoke. 

“What are you doing back so early Kurogiri?” The man rumbled. Kurogiri lifted his head, black mist drifting past his lips as he spoke. 

“I have news to report, the sooner your aware the better.”

That seemed to catch the darkened silhouettes attention. The figure leaned forward. A clawed hand cupping a mangled face in amusement. 

“Oh? And what news is that?” The creature hummed. Kurogiri was his best spy. He never found anything important. So for him to come back on short notice had to bring something worth while. 

“There are hunters in Musutafu. Two to be precise. Both nordic giant descendants. One of them is wounded. They have interactions with the new heir,” Kurogiri replied finally looking up. Though the man was hidden in darkness the fanged smile could be seen with ease. White teeth reflecting in the light cast from the small lamp across the room. 

“How lovely. Hunters? This could be fun. I haven’t caused trouble there in forever. Tell Tomura i wish to speak to him,” the man stated leaning back against the throne. Hunters were always fun to toy with. Humans with just enough magic in their veins to make it so easy to control. This would be so much fun.


End file.
